elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Gods
During your adventure, you may find a god's altar. While at the altar, you can choose to worship the god it belongs to by praying ( ). Be careful, though -- if you pray to a different god, you'll anger the god you started out worshipping. Being on good terms with your god can also net you bonuses to your abilities, skills, and special abilities. The types of benefits you gain from worship are different for each god. There are altars to all of the gods in the game located at the Truce Ground, this is the easiest way to gain a religion. Each god can be offered corpses or an item specific to that god to either claim an altar or raise your relationship with your god. Most corpses do almost nothing for raising relationship, but a high value corpse, or the specific item produces a message from your god as he/she/it takes the item. You can also forcibly take over another god's altar, but this requires offering items at that altar. You can potentially fail to convert the altar (usually if you attempt to do it with terrible offerings like burnt/rotten food or corpses; preferred items almost never, if ever, fail) , and each time you fail the other god will hit you with a negative effect, which could range from a long lasting hex to a negative mutation. Use the best possible sacrifice to do this for highest favor gain and success rate. Favor "Favor" is your value of how much the god likes you, and what you need to get god gifts. Each god(dess) also has their own related skills and attributes, and the greater your favor with the god, the more they boost those skills and attributes. Since you can get the gifts and then change gods, the skill bonuses are the best reason to stick with one specific god - Lulwy's favor, for example, boosts speed. *Max favor = buffed Faith Skill x 100 + 25. *Requested God items (e.g. guns for Mani) = 25 favor, even if rotten or cooked. The quality of the offering doesn't seem to matter, so (for example) a junk stone and a diamond ore get you the same amount of favor with Opatos of Earth or Jure of Healing. *Raw corpses = 1 favor for every 0.2s it weighs, max of 50 favor per corpse. The reason we let our pets carry our cooler box. Since the max is 50 favor per corpse any corpse weighing 10s will give you max favor ex: A Big Daddy corpse weighs 50~ meanwhile an ice/fire ent corpse weighs 9.5-15s choosing a Big Daddy corpse Vs a Fire/Ice Ent Corpse won't make a difference in favor but keeping the ent corpse will allow you/your pet to carry more. In Elona+ you can mix ( ) a bottle of antiseptic into a corpse to prevent it from rotting; however, if you give it to a pet who is hungry the pet will eat it. *Rotten corpses = 1 favor, always. *Cooked Corpses = 2 favor (because they always weigh 0.5s) *Rotten Cooked = 1 favor, always. *Converting an altar = offering favor x 5 (so always convert with the best sacrifice you can.) *Scroll of faith = 0 if cursed, 75 if not cursed. *Cursing or blessing offerings or altars affects nothing. *Failing to convert an altar loses you no favor. *Praying lowers total favor by 15%. *You get the first reward (pet) at 1525(15 Faith), the second (secret treasure/experience) at 2525 (25 Faith), and the 3rd (weapon) at 4025 (40 Faith). *If your God becomes indifferent to your gift, that means you are at your current capped Favor. There is also another address that determines if you have offered enough to be able to pray and receive blessing. You must have a favor above 200 and make roughly 4 offerings to be able to pray again. This is to prevent constant praying for healing/uncursing/unhexing. Raising Favor Quickly. Stockpile God "favor" items With a stockpile of items you can go to Palmia or Noyel and do "Panic" and "Challenge" quests. The altars here are unclaimed allowing x5 offer bonus. IE: a gun for Mani will give you 125 favor. 33 quests and items later and you'll have enough favor for the 3rd tier item, however you still need 40 Faith skill, good skill to spend PP for it. You can further speed up the process by setting fire to city altars with fire spells and potions. Do it during rain or have web/acid ground/potions to extinguish fire. When the altar respawns it will be unclaimed and you can claim it as you wish. List of heavy corpses *Alien - A good, albeit risky, way to raise favor with any god is to encourage the growth of an alien infestation in Palmia to gain a steady stream of alien corpses. * Tyrannosaurus * Big Daddy * Fire ent * Ice ent * Wyvern * Drakes * Mass Monsters * Giants (cyclops and titans) * Dragons * It is also possible to make a corpse heavier using a cursed Flying Scroll, however this is usually a bad usage. List of Gods and rewards More testing needs to be done, but it appears the bonuses gods give to their attributes are about 1 point for every 4 or 5 points of faith while your gifts are indifferent. Lulwy with 20 faith granted 4 perception and 5 speed. With 70 faith 15 perception and 20 speed was granted. So interestingly, the faith skill gives better returns, stat wise, as it increases. This is probably the best way to raise speed in the long term, as long as you don't frequently pray. But for other skills and stats (And even in the short term for speed, since one spirit cloth item equates to 20 faith) you're probably better of spending your coins and skillpoints and such somewhere other than Faith. Switching Gods You can switch gods by praying at another gods altar, this will however anger your current god. At the Festival of Jure, you can switch to Jure without penalty. Keep in mind that you may only have two god pets at any time, and acquiring another pet reward requires abandoning an existing one (in Elona+, this limit is changed to one-tenth of your Faith). The exception to this is if you breed a copy of a god pet at a ranch and abandon the one you have. This is probably because the copy does not count as a member of your party thus, doesn't count for the 2 god pet limit. Penalties *10,000 turns of the Punishment hex **-20 speed **-20% PV **Death and Holy Veil do not remove it. category:deities category:religion